World of Chances
by LaughterIsLife
Summary: Ron had a world of chances and blew it. Oneshot/Songfic to World of Chances by Demi Lovato HP/HG NOT a Ron/Hermione Story


**A/N: This is ultimately a HP/HG oneshot/songfic to Demi Lovato's ****song World of Chances. **

_You've got a face for a smile, you know  
A shame you waste it  
When you're breaking me slowly_

Hermione was missing Ron. He blew his chance with he left. Harry told her that she should move on, but she couldn't. Hermione and Ron had been dating since the War and he just walked away. Harry hated seeing his best friend like that. She was made to smile and all she did was frown and cry.

_But I've Got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through._

Ron had ruined every chance he had with Hermione. The latest was leaving her with no explanation, for Lavender Brown. Hermione was heartbroken. Ron hadn't even said goodbye to her, he just left without a word to anyone.

"Mione, your missing out on a lot being heartbroken over that git I call my brother," Ginny said to Hermione. She saw the love that Harry had for Hermione. Ginny had been dating Neville for some time since the War. Hermione didn't want to listen.

_I've got a paper and pen  
I go to write a goodbye  
And that's when I know_

Hermione wanted to write to Ron, just to communicate with him. Draco watched her as she sat at her desk writing. Hermione had been working with him in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the past few months. Harry walked up to Draco's desk.

"How is she today?" Harry asked Draco. Draco shook his head.

"She's not any better," Draco replied. He looked at her, and shook his head. Hermione couldn't find the right words to write. She wanted to say 'I hate you. You left me so broken' but she couldn't write it.

_I've got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances, for you  
I've got a world of chances  
Chances that you're burning through  
Oooohhh I'm going my own way  
My faith has lost its strength again  
And Oooohhh It's been too hard to say  
We're falling off the edge again_

When Ron finally did reappear, he was not met with a warm welcome. Hermione was going her own way in life, a way that led away from the heartbreak. She knew that things could never be normal between her and Ron. Harry watched her with concern,.

"Mione what are you up to tonight?" Harry asked her. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading.

"Not much, I suppose I should get going though," Hermione replied. Harry stopped her before she left. He didn't want her to leave for some reason.

_We're at an end  
We're at an end_

Hermione and Harry began dating shortly after that night. Hermione was beginning to heal from the heart break. She and Ron were permanently at an end. They hadn't talked in a little over a year and a half.

_Maybe you'll call me someday  
Hear the operator say the numbers no good_

And that she had a world of chances, for you  
She had a world of chances, for you  
She had a world of chances  
Chances you were burning through  
Chances you were burning through  
Chances you were burning through Ohhh

Lavender and Ron broke up. Ron was obsessed with Hermione. He decided to call her using a Muggle telephone. He dialed the operator.

"I'm sorry, but that number has been disconnected. Miss Granger moved about a month ago," the operator said. Ron hung up. He went to the Burrow where his sister, Ginny Longbottom, met him with a glare.

"You know, you ruined every chance you had. Harry and Hermione are perfectly happy now, together. They got married last month. Do you know how much it hurt them both that you weren't there?" Ginny asked him.

"I wasn't invited," Ron replied coldly. Ginny looked at him with a glare.

"Maybe if you hadn't been a complete git you would have been invited. Do you know how badly you hurt her?" Ginny questioned. Ron hung his head in shame. He left and went back to his flat. He couldn't believe that he had let her get away. He sighed. One day he'd find the one.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were celebrating the news that Hermione was expecting their first child. When the ninth month came and Hermione gave birth, she gave birth to a baby boy.

"You sure?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. Ron may have left their lives and maybe he'd be a part of their lives again, but he was still one of their friends, no matter how distanced and strained the friendship was.

"Welcome to the world James Ronald Potter," Hermione smiled.

_You've got a face for a smile, you know_

**A/N: I'm rather pleased with this songfic. I tried to go along with the song which is why some parts are shorter than others. **


End file.
